Relaxation
by gothamgirl28
Summary: Modern AU. Med student Sybil is stressing out about her exams. How can her boyfriends Tom help?


This is dedicated to Peachdreamsandperseus. I'm sorry this took me so long to write. I hope this cheers you up.

**AN/Background:** Since I was confused by how medical school is done in the United Kingdom, I decided to stick with what I know, which is the America's system of higher education. So this story is set in New York City in late May 2012. Sybil is at the end of her second semester at Columbia University's College of Physicians & Surgeons. I chose Columbia because it's one of the toughest medical schools to get into (Sybil would love the challenge) and it's associated hospital is Columbia-Presbyterian. Tom is a journalist for _The New York Times_. They met when Sybil was starting her junior year at NYU's College of Arts & Science where she majored in Biology and graduated with honors. Sybil is still the youngest daughter of the Earl of Grantham and Tom was born and raised in Dublin, the second youngest of 's still a socialist.

* * *

Prompt: Sybil's still at Uni and stressing over her exams, how does Tom help her relax?

Sybil couldn't sleep. It was 2:06 AM and all she could think about was her Body: In Health & Disease exam in the morning. Though she was the best student in the class, she was still worried that she would fail her exam. This thought led her to believe she would fail medical school and be the her family's shame. When you're the family's black sheep - a med student in a family of solicitors and barristers, a Labour supporter in a sea of Conservatives, going to school in the U.S. instead of Oxford or Cambridge - being a failure wasn't an option.

Sybil was so tense that she couldn't find a comfortable sleeping position. She kept tossing and turning, thankful that her boyfriend Tom was a heavy sleeper and couldn't hear her. That was until she turned a little too forcefully, accidentally elbowing Tom in the ribs.

"Ow!" yelled Tom, waking instantly. He looked around their bedroom in a daze before he asked the first question that came to him. "Is someone trying to break in?"

Sybil gave her boyfriend a sheepish look. "Um, no. I couldn't sleep and I accidentally elbowed you." She paused. "Sorry."

Tom couldn't help chuckling. He should've known that Sybil couldn't sleep. It was the same during her exams in December. He lost track of how many times she'd elbowed, kicked or smacked him trying to find a comfortable position so she could sleep. Tom turned to look at her.

"Tense?"

Sybil nodded.

Tom sat up and said, "Come here."

Sybil crawled over to Tom, settling between his legs with her back against his chest. He brought his strong arms around her, gently rubbing her arms. He could feel the tension radiating through her. Tom knew what Sybil needed to relax.

"Move forward a bit, love. I'm going to give you a much needed back massage."

She gave him a grateful look. Tom always knew what to do to get her to relax. She scooted forward and grabbed her long, ebony hair, moving it over her should so he would have better access to her shoulder.

Tom rubbed his hands together to warm them up. Once they were warm, he began to massage Sybil's shoulders, working at the knots that were there. She responded instantly to his touch, little moans coming out of her mouth as his nimble hands eased her tension.

The little moans she was making caused naughty thoughts to pop into Tom's head. He tried to push them to the back of his mind, instead wanting to focus on easing his girlfriend's discomfort. This went well for a few minutes, but then Tom worked at a particularly vicious knot in Sybil's lower back. She groaned so loudly that the naughty thoughts came back.

Tom stopped rubbing her back and leaned forward to kiss Sybil's neck. She turned her head to look at him and saw the look in his eye. Smiling, Sybil nodded for Tom to continue, which he gladly did. He slowly kissed down her back. When he reached her lower back and the end of her cami, he slowly began to pull the cami up, placing soft kisses on Sybil's skin as it was slowly exposed. Tom then began to kiss up her back, slowly removing her cami.

When he reached her shoulder blades, Sybil lifted her arms so Tom could fully remove her top. Once it was removed, Tom threw it across the room. Wrapping his arms around Sybil, he began kissing and licking her neck. As he did that, Tom's hands began to massage her breasts. He brushed his fingers against her nipples, eliciting a loud moan from Sybil.

Tom then moved around to face Sybil, placing a deep kiss on her mouth. As they kissed for a bit, Tom slowly shifted Sybil on to her back. Once she was laying down, he began to kiss down her body. Reaching her breasts, Tom gently kissed and nibbled at her left breast, before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh!" Sybil shouted.

After paying sufficient attention to her left breast, he turned his attentions to her right one, repeating his actions. Tom then began to move down her body, place soft kisses against her as he went, all the while caressing her hips and waist with his hands. Sybil was enjoying every minute of Tom's ministrations, writhing and moaning as he pleasured her.

When he got to her pajama bottoms, Tom began to slowly take them off. Kissing her hips as they were revealed to him, he groaned when he saw Sybil wasn't wearing any underwear. He quickly pulled them off, tossed them on to the floor, and spread Sybil's legs apart.

Sybil shivered when she heard Tom groan. She needed him to touch her. Now.

"Tom, please."

He didn't wast any time after her plea and inserted one finger into Sybil. She moaned, enjoying Tom's attentions as he slowly slid his finger in and out. He added another finger into her. Sybil arched her hips into his touch and yelled.

"Oh God!"

Tom moved his fingers faster and faster and deeper and deeper. Soon, Sybil was thrashing about and whimpering. Knowing she was close to the edge, Tom wrapped his lips around her clitoris and sucked. Sybil began to tremble and scream as her orgasm took over her.

"Tom! Oh God!"

He held her as she came down, rubbing soothing circles with his fingers on her hips.

After coming down from her orgasm, Sybil pulled Tom up to cuddle and let out a soft sigh. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you relaxed now?"

Yawning, Sybil replied, "Yes" Her eyes started to shut, before opening.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. You needed to relax. Your exam is at 10 AM."

She bit her lower lip. "But-"

"No buts. This was about you. Now go to sleep." He took off his shirt and handed it to her. "So you don't get cold."

Sybil smiled and put Tom's shirt on. She snuggled back onto the bed and under the covers, curling into him.

"I love you, Tom."

"I love you too. Goodnight."


End file.
